


A more-than-friendly game

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halo 4, Jotaro hat, amedot - Freeform, fun times, xbox 360
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from someone I know. Hope I do well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more-than-friendly game

"That's not fair!"  
Peridot threw down her controller in anger. She had been playing a game of Halo 4 with Amethyst, and simply could not win. "Why do we always have to play this?" The lilac gem sitting next to her laughed a bit. "Because it's fun! Come on, one more round. If you're not a chicken." Peridot huffed and picked up her controller. "Fine. But just one more." Amethyst smirked. "You're cute when you do what I say." Peridot rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. The game soon started, with Amethyst on the purple team and Peridot on green.  
Peridot mashed the buttons on her controller, trying to shoot Amethyst's character. Amethyst laughed at her inability to hit the target. "How dare she laugh at me!" Peridot thought to herself. "That clod, I'll show her!" A devious thought then came to Peridot's head. Taking one hand off the controller, she began rubbing Amethyst's leg. "That isn't gonna help you win Peri." The purple one told her. Peridot ran her hand up and down Amethyst's thigh, resulting in a slight blush and clenched teeth. "Peridot…" The smaller green one chuckled to herself and lightly bit down an Amethyst's neck, causing her to gasp with a yelp. Peridot ran light kisses down Amethyst's neck and shoulder. Try as she might, Amethyst soon found herself unable to focus from Peridot's assault. She wanted more…  
"I WIN!" Peridot hopped up and stood triumphantly atop the couch. Amethyst shook her head and looked at the screen. It had all been a trick to get her to lose! "Why you sneaky little…" She roughly grabbed Peridot by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. It was Peridot's turn to blush. "You know what's happening next" Amethyst told her lover with a smirk.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Lapis opened the front door an hour later, as she was back from the Hot Topic. "They finally had the Jo-" She looked down at the other two gems, making love right there in the middle of the living room. "You're lucky I'm not Steven. How many times do I gotta tell you Amethyst, always take the pussy to the room before you get it." Amethyst rolled her eyes and rematerliazed her clothes. "Thanks for the tip 'pussy hunter'." She said while making quotation marks with her fingers. She picked up Peridot and took her into her bedroom, where they would commence their behaviors. Lapis sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Her hand landed in something wet and she quickly opened her eyes back up. "DAMMIT! THEY CAME ON THE COUCH!"


End file.
